Earth drilling devices, in particular horizontal drilling devices, are used to introduce earth drill holes into the soil by trenchless construction for supply and waste lines, for example, or to replace already installed old lines without a trench. To introduce the earth drill hole, generally a drill string having drill string sections is used, wherein the drill string sections are connectable to each other, to drill heads and/or a drive.
It is known to design drill string sections such that the drill string sections have an inner thread at one end and an outer thread at the other end. The end of a drill string section having the outer thread can accordingly be screwed into a corresponding inner thread in another drill string section, or vice versa.
It is known from DE 41 16 771 C2 to connect drill string sections by means of a quick coupling. The quick coupling can be a bayonet lock fixed against rotation in at least one direction which is capable of absorbing both tractive, thrust and rotary forces. The drill string sections known from DE 41 16 771 C2 can be connected to each other secure against tension and thrust by being axially plugged together and subsequently rotated radially. DE 41 16 771 C2 describes the use of a cross pin to secure the connection against rotating.
A disadvantage of the known prior art, is the use of an additional component (the cross pin) in order to establish a connection secure against rotation in both directions of rotation about the longitudinal axis of the drill string sections. Additional material and procedural steps are needed to connect the drill string sections and disconnect them after creating the earth drill hole. In particular, removing the cross pin can be difficult and/or time-consuming due to the harsh conditions while drilling in the earth.